


Is the Price of a Lava Lamp Worth It?

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Lava Lamp [1]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Inferred Threesome, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, property damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lance and JC are getting freaky, someone watches....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the Price of a Lava Lamp Worth It?

**Is the Price of a Lava Lamp Worth It?** **  
**

The hotel door opened slowly. The light from the hallway bathed the room and the remaining members of the band in its harsh light. Chris was sound asleep on the floor. His head was resting on his folded arms. Joey and Justin were asleep on the couch. Sometime during their sleep, they entwined arms and had their bodies pressing against each other. The television had nothing but static and you could hear the steady rhythm of the movie rewinding in the VCR.

"Shhh.... We have to be quiet. Everyone is asleep," Lance whispered to JC before stepping completely into the room.

JC followed and, when he was completely inside, shut and locked the hotel room. JC turned back around and looked at Lance. The static from the television gave him an eerie ghost-like look. He watched as Lance bent over and picked up the remote that was lying next to Chris' sleeping body. JC's member started to lengthen as his eyes took in Lance's leather clad ass. He wanted him now. He had to have him now. JC reached out his arm and grasped hold of Lance's. With a quick yank, they were heading toward their shared bedroom in the suite. Lance had just enough time to hit "POWER" on the television and VCR before dropping the remote onto a nearby chair.

JC threw Lance onto the bed and was on top of him immediately. He hungrily licked up Lance's neck and captured Lance's bottom lip between his teeth. Lance let out a small groan. Seizing the opportunity, JC pushed his tongue between the pouty lips and plundered the warm depth of Lance's mouth. JC's hands moved up Lance's body. He slow slid them underneath Lance's shirt. Farther and farther, he pushed the shirt up Lance's body. JC detached himself from Lance's eager mouth when his nipples came into view. He gently licked each erect nub before gently blowing on them. A shiver of supreme pleasure went through Lance's body.

Lance grabbed the back of JC's head and started to push him lower toward his straining member. However, JC crawled off the top of Lance and stood next to the bed. Breathing heavily, Lance just looked at JC. Why was he waiting? What did he want? Lance's eyes went wide as he watched JC grab the collar of his shirt and tear it from his body in a ferocity that Lance had never seen before. Lance, unsure of what has possessed JC at the moment, moved away from him slightly. JC saw this and sat on the bed next to Lance. He placed one hand on Lance's chest and one hand on the side of Lance's face.

JC moved his face just inches away from Lance's. He gazed into Lance's hypnotic green orbs. He could see the fear in them and he was the cause of it. JC gently caressed Lance's face, tracing the outline of his jaw. He, then, picked up Lance's hands in his own and kissed the knuckles gently. "James," he began. Immediately, Lance looked at him. He knew that JC only used his first name when he was really serious. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just want you. I want to make love to you." Another gentle kiss on Lance's hands. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I just want to show you how much I truly do care about you" JC bowed his head. He tried to suppress the tears welling up within him but could not as he sobbed out three more words: "I love you!"

Lance removed one of his hands from JC's grip and brought it up to JC's chin. He lifted up his head to look him in the eyes. Lance saw that tears were trickling down JC's cheeks. "I want you to make love to me as well. I was just shocked at your intensity." Lance leaned forward and gently licked the tears off JC's face. He looked into JC's crystal blue eyes and said, "I love you, too, Joshua." You could see the joy in JC's face as the words touched his heart.

Lance's facial expression went sullen and JC immediately noticed it. "What's wrong, Lance? Please tell me."

Lance stared at JC for a moment before speaking, "I'm so disappointed in you...."

"Disappointed in me? Why?" JC asked.

"Because you aren't naked yet!" Lance snickered out. JC's mouth dropped open. He was totally shocked. He watched as Lance pulled off his shirt and tossed it to one side of the bed. "Aren't you going to join me?" Lance questioned.

JC snapped out his reverie and stood up abruptly. The sudden movement caused Lance to roll over onto his stomach. In one fluid move, JC took off his pants and straddled Lance's lower legs. He laid down on Lance's prone body. Feeling the skin to skin and skin to leather contact, JC started to slowly push his hips into Lance's leather clad ass. Lance could feel JC's turgid meat pressing against the cleft of his cheeks and the seam of his leather pants. Lance moaned at the feeling of JC's body pressing tightly against his and started to push back into JC's thrusting hips.

Seeing that Lance was more than willing, JC pushed himself back up into a kneeling position. He placed his hands against Lance's ass and gradually started to massage them. Lance let out another loud moan of pleasure. JC leaned forward and licked the small of Lance's back causing another shiver of pleasure to course through his body. JC's hands slowly worked their way toward Lance's hidden entrance. He placed his two thumbs at the spot where Lance's ass would be and pushed roughly. A loud ripping noise could be heard throughout the room as JC's thumbs ripped open the seam. The musky manliness of Lance wafted up to JC's nose. He could feel the dank heat and knew that Lance wasn't wearing any underwear. JC pushed one of his fingers a little deeper into the hole he just made. It made contact with Lance's tight ring. Lance yelled out in surprise as the questioning thumb slid past the barrier and started working its way deeper inside of him.

***

Chris woke up from his slumber with a start. He just heard a scream he thought. He rose off the floor and looked around taking in his surroundings. Joey and Justin were still asleep on the couch. They were almost on top of each other. Justin's head was resting against Joey's chest. Joey's leg was wrapped around Justin's waist which just pulled him closer to his body. It wasn't them, Chris thought. Maybe Lance and JC are back? He stretched his legs and arms before heading toward JC and Lance's bedroom. He was about to call out for JC or Lance to see if they were in there when he heard another noise.

***

"Come on, JC. Fuck me! Make me yours!" Lance screamed out.

JC positioned his straining dick next to Lance's tender hole. With steady pressure, JC began to push in. Ever so slowly, the head started to enter Lance's tight channel. Lance gasped as the bulbous head of JC's dick slipped past the outer ring and started to make its way deeper and deeper inside of him. He could feel every vein and ridge as JC's dick stretched his ass farther than he has ever had before. He could feel JC's heartbeat as his dick pulsed and oozed out more precum. Lance thought that it would be painful, but the only pain was the initial penetration. It was now just euphoric bliss. He felt JC's dick sliding into him deeper and deeper. Soon, Lance felt JC's heavy balls resting on his own and his wiry pubes scratching his upturned ass.

***

Chris couldn't believe what he just heard. Could they really be having sex in there? He placed his hand on the bedroom door knob and turned. They failed to lock it and, as slow as possible, Chris opened the door and peered in. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could hear heavy breathing and some groans. Was it of pain or pleasure? he wondered. Chris opened the door farther and slipped inside. Making sure he kept within the shadows, he eased himself closer and closer to the bed. As he got closer to the bed, he caught himself just before he gasped aloud.

JC leaned forward and kissed the back of Lance's neck. He could feel Lance relax underneath him and started to slow pull his tumescent dick from Lance's clenching orifice. When JC's dick head was just inside Lance's tight ring, he rotated his hips a little and slammed full length back into Lance. Lance groaned and JC grunted with each powerful downward thrust.

Without thinking, Chris moved his hands toward his dick. He could feel it pressing against the confines of his pants and he knew that he had to relieve himself. Slipping his hands into the waistbands of his pants, he pulled them down just below his raging hardon. He started to stroke it in time with JC's powerful fucking. Each time JC pulled out of Lance, Chris jacked up his dick. Each time JC slammed back in, Chris yanked his dick back to the base. Over and over, faster and faster.

The musky aroma of sex filled the room. Chris watched in awe as JC's thrusting was even more powerful...more brutal than before. He was pulling completely out of Lance's ass before submerging balls deep into the tight depths again. Lance was groaning even louder. He was pushing his hips back to meet JC's powerful thrusts. Lance could feel his balls tightened and, when JC pushed into him again, he began shooting his massive load into the leather pants he was still wearing. His ass muscles and butt cheeks clenched tightly as wave after wave of his orgasm rocketed throughout his body. The added tightness had its affect on JC as well. He buried himself inside of Lance's straining ass one last time and started shooting his fiery load deep within him. Lance threw his head back as he felt JC's warmth fill him completely. JC leaned forward and sank his teeth into Lance's shoulder as his essence continued to pour out of his body into Lance's.

Chris couldn't take it anymore. He pulled hard on his dick one last time and started shooting his load onto the bedroom's floor. His legs started to buckle with the intensity of the orgasm. In the process, he flung his arm out to steady himself and hit the lava lamp that was on the dresser. He watched in horror as it careened toward the edge. As if in slow motion, he watched it fall to the floor and break. The bright colors spilling onto the bedroom's white carpet. Chris tried to pull up his pants and leave before they heard.

Both of them, JC and Lance, heard the lava lamp fall off the dresser and break. Simultaneously, they looked in that direction and saw Chris with his pants around his knees and stroking his deflating dick. They looked at each other and then looked back at Chris. Lance spoke first, "Chris! What are you doing in here?"

Chris was at a loss for words. He looked down and noticed that he still had his pants pulled down to his knees. He quickly pulled them back up and over his spent dick. He took a deep breath before replying, "I heard a noise and I came to investigate...."

JC interrupted him, "We see that you came...." Lance started to laugh beneath him. JC pulled out slightly and shoved his still hard dick into him again. Lance groaned and stopped laughing. "As I was saying, we see that you came. Now, we have only one more question." JC stopped and looked at Chris.

Chris took another breath and said, "What do you want to know?" He kept JC's gaze and hoped that it would be something he could answer.

JC turned his gaze toward Lance's sex-flushed body. He pulled out of Lance's ass until just the head remained inside of him. Chris could hear a wet, squishing sound. JC rotated his hips again and rammed himself completely inside of Lance again. He turned toward Chris again and, looking into Chris' eyes, asked, "Would you like to join us?"

Chris' mouth fell open. Did he actually hear that right? Did JC just ask him to join them? He opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking, "Did you just ask me if I would like to join you?"

JC and Lance responded almost immediately, "YES! Please join us!"

Chris smiled and quickly shed his clothes. He climbed into bed and snuggled up next to Lance. His shaft slowly filling again. He hooked one leg around Lance's as he pushed his dick into the leather. Lance worked a hand between Chris' and his body and encircled Chris' dick. He gave it a few strokes. Chris moaned in response. Lance could still feel the remnants of Chris' spent load on his dick. He looked at Chris and then turned to look at JC. He saw that JC was smiling and began smiling himself. "I guess that is a 'YES'!"

JC looked at Chris and smiled even bigger. "I guess it is...."

***

What happens next is another story for another time....


End file.
